


won over in spite of me

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Home Fires, Home Fires (ITV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison stares at the Jack Russell cross that is currently scampering on the floor of her study then, with brows arched high, she looks at Teresa who has not stopped smiling since she brought the little dog home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won over in spite of me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr: adopting a new dog  
> The dog mentioned is actually Leanne's dog.

Alison stares at the Jack Russell cross that is currently scampering on the floor of her study then, with brows arched high, she looks at Teresa who has not stopped smiling since she brought the little dog home.

“You found him where?” She asks slowly as Teresa crouches down to stroke him gently, chuckling as he tries to lick her hand.

“One of the Steph’s neighbours had a litter and, well, I just fell in love with him,” she glances up at Alison who is watching her with a half-amused expression. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

“Yes,” Alison admits and cannot stop herself from bending to gently scratch the pup behind the ears as he waggles his tail at her feet. “But, Teresa…”

“Please Alison,” she implores with wide eyes and a smile that Alison finds she cannot resist (although she won’t admit she didn’t try very hard in the first place). “I’ll look after him and Boris seems to have taken quite well to him.”

The blonde woman casts a glance her dog that was happy enough to have the little one playfully paw at him and nudge him with its nose. Maybe, like her, it would do Boris good to have a companion.

“Alison…?”

She sighs softly, crossing her arms over her chest. “He’ll need a collar – and a name.”

Teresa lets out a little squeak of delight, jumping up and enveloping Alison in one of her tight, yet comforting, hugs that she returns – (this is another thing she won’t admit to liking). “Thank you,” she breathes by her neck and Alison pats her back lightly.

When Teresa lets her go, she picks up the puppy in serious consideration. “What do you make of Caesar?” Alison scrunches up her nose and Teresa giggles. “Perhaps not. Mmmm, what else?”

She tosses out a few more names, all of which Alison rejects either by laughing at them or pulling a face of horror. Somewhat exasperated at how difficult naming a dog is, she glances towards Alison’s bookcase to find inspiration and a name catches her eye.

“How does Teddy sound? Short for Theodore.”

Alison considers it before giving a confirming nod and Teresa coos the name to the pup who yaps at the sound.

“I think he approves,” she grins at her and Alison shakes her head in mock disbelief, failing to stop her lips from curling up at the other woman’s joy.

Yes, she had certainly done her some good.


End file.
